Oportunidad tomada
by Plateus
Summary: Logro volverse Genin en su segundo intento , Logro tener como maestro a Hayate Gekko ,logro obtener las espadas Kibas por accidente , Logro crear un poder similar al Susanoo , logro aprender Fūinjutsu despues y finalmente logro encontrar varias novias. Eso logro obtener Naruto uzumaki. NaruGirlsUzuHarem. historia adoptada Toaneo07


**La oportunidad tomada**

 **Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto y la historia a Toaneo07 Ver2.0 , yo solo la continuo con su autorizacion.**

 **"Logro convertirce en Gennin en su segundo intento , logro de tener de sensei a Hayate Gekko , logro aprender Fūinjutsu** **despues ,** **logro obtener las espadas Kibas por accidente** **, logro crear un poder similar al Susanoo y finalmente logro tener varias novias. Eso logro obtener Naruto Uzumaki. NaruGirlsUzuHarem."**

 _A la segunda_

Oh las casualidades. Sucesos aleatorios que aparecen en momentos que cambian el curso de la historia, Nuestra historia es un poco complicada debido hay algunos cambios a tener en cuenta. Por ejemplo una pequeña casualidad que cambio a principio de la historia. Esa pequeña casualidad seria que dos maestros de la academia ninja de Konoha se hayan emfermado el mismo dia. Parece que no es la gran cosa , pero en este tipo de historias , el minimo detalle puede definir el curso de todo. Y es mucho mas importante si tal cambio tiene relacion con nuestro heroe favorito: Naruto Uzumaki.

Esos dos profesores en particular eran partidarios contra Naruto por lo cual la simple deduccion de que ellos eran los que entorpecian la enseñansa al jinchuriki. Ellos junto a Mizuki tenian el deseo de evitar que Naruto triunfara como ninja y por ello siempre cooperaban para hacer imposible la posibilidad de logro para Naruto en sus pruebas. Naruto era despistado, sufria de grave falta de atencion y era un bromista , eso era claro pero el era perceverante ,decidido y valiente ademas que si se tiene en cuenta su innata curiosidad ,su deseo de apreder jutsus , su gran cantidad de chakra a tan corta edad , su habilidad innata en sigilo al ser capaz de hasta pintar el monte Hokage de dia y con una ropa naranja brillate que se ve desde Suna hasta que es tarde , burlar a ninjas de nivel chunin y hasta jounin , da testimonio de que tenia talento bruto pero si no se le hacia algo inmediatamente ya que esta apunto de entrar en la adolescencia , Naruto seguiria siendo ese mismo niño burlon y bobo que no presta atencion a sus estudios ninja ya que mantendria esa misma aptitud que jamas sera corregible . Pero el destino quiso evitar todo eso

Con esos dos profesores emfermos y Mizuki que habia tomado un dia libre en ese mismo momento fue lo que decidio el futuro de Naruto Uzumaki. Dos chunnin que son reconocidos por todos , Izumo y Kotetsu quienes por ordenes del hokage remplazaron a los dos instrutores y Iruka remplazando a Mizuki . Ellos empezaron a llamar a los estudiantes para que tomaran el examen. Este tipo de examen es diferente porque permetia a los de la clase B en el cual tenian estudiantes de variadas edad entre siete a once años pero casualmente ninguno de esos niños se le es permitido debido a que no superaban las expectativas, no se esperaban otro Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha por lo que las esperanzas no eran tan altas. Es decir obvio que algunos no serian capaces ninguno de los tres jutsus reglamentarios , es por eso que la clase B era para mas que nada encontrar posibles prodigios y es por eso que los de la clase B son todos estudiantes jovenes.

-Naruto Uzumaki-Llamo Kotetsu mirando el nombre del niño , que el y su amigo le agradaban un poco . Otra casualidad al parecer .Ellos como porteros y Iruka siendo el que por una casualidad sin misterios es quien siempre atrapa al rubio en sus jugarretas eran espectadores de todas las bromas que el pequeño rubio y como se las ingeniaba para esquivar a casi todos sus perseguidores . Kotetsu tambien penso en ello y miro al pequeño rubio acercarce hacia ellos con una mirada determinada en sus ojos que impresiono levemente al Chunin de cabellos en puntas -Vaya ¿vas a tomar el examen? Eres un renacuajo para esto.

-¡No me importa! ¡yo pasare este este examen y sera un paso mas para ser hokage De Veras-Dijo fuertemente Naruto intentando hacer valer su punto pero consiguio solo risas de parte de sus compañeros de clase. Izumo rio en voz baja pero no maliciosamente como los demas , el chico le parecia interesante ya que le daba momentos entretenidos en su horario de guardia en la entrada de la aldea. El Chunin hizo una seña al rubio para que le siguiera ya que debian de hacerle la prueba en un salon aparte, no como lo algunos en mostrar a la clase todo el examen para que supieran como era o al menos eso pensaron los dos Chunin y posteriormente tomara su examen.

La cosa es que no era como lo esperaban sinceramente .Si , admitia que el chico era rapido y escurridiso ya hasta ninas de mediano y alto nivel el era capas de evadirlos y ocultarce , siendo solo el Chunin de la cicatriz el unico capaz de encontrarlo , un logro que es de respetar para ambos Chunnin .Pero la cosa es que Naruto hizo el jutsu de **Sustitucion y Transformacion** perfectamente algo que muchos niños de su edad del rubio no podian hacer y mas que es un huerfano. La prueba escrita no fue la gran cosa , Naruto logro obtener un 9 y Kotetsu noto que si Naruto logro responder bien las preguntas estaba igual el misterio que en las notas del pequeño siempre eran la mas baja puntuacion. La prueba de Taijutsu fue deficiente pero a la vez cuestionable , el chico no tenia una postura de taijutsu correta, ni la basica de la academia pero Naruto era capaz de usar la imaginacion e improvisar para seguir combatiendo, decidieron darle una C pero con una nota de advertencia en aprender un nuevo estilo de Taijutsu. Genjutsu fue muy pesimo por lo que no le dieron problema. Lanzamientos de armas fue mas o menos superior a lo normal por lo que paso satisfactoriamente. Despues la prueba de clones.

-¿ Que tengo que hacer el jutsu de clones? ¡Pero es mi peor tecnica!-

-Anda niño, no es tan serio ademas no importa si lo haces bien o no, con tus resultados podrias pasar-Trato de alentar Izumo mirando como Naruto se deprimia pero de igual modo sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Si naruto si huvieras sacado u como sacas siempre el jutsu te lo hubiera tomado como obligatorio el jutsu pero tus calificaciones te dan un promedio total de 7,2y si desapruebas se iria a un 6,7 haci que pasas , raspando pero paras-comento Iruka

-Bueno veamos aqui voy-

 **POOF**

-¡AH! rayo otra vez , me salio mal esta porqueria de jutsu-

Izumo fruncio el ceño mirando, el clon Kotetsu noto como Naruto bajaba la mirada en una expresion de derrota pero las palabras de Izumo hizo que alzara la mirada.

-Vaya, esto es interesante, le pusiste demaciado chakra ¿No te dijeron que este jutsu necesita una pequeña cantidad de chakra?-

-Eh no, solo nos dijieron como hacerla. Yo practique unas cuantas semanas para dominarla pero cuando vi como era mi clon, le pregunta a Mizuki-sensei del porque y el me ignoro. Entonces tuve mi primera prueba hace unos meses e hice el jutsu pero me dijieron que al no hacerlo no pase y eso que pude con los otros dos pase.

-Espera ¿Quieres decirme que ya sabias el jutsu de **Sustitucion** y **Transformacion** antes ? ¿Me equivico?

-No, es mas, esas tecnicas fueron faciles ¡Me ayudabana salirme de los problemaso esconderme de mis perseguidores! Pero el clon evito que pasara- Los tres profesores se miraban con caras serias, Iruka penso que ese dia unos de los profesores habia faltado pero el lo iva a reemplazar pero Mizuki y el otro le dijeron que no habia problema que ellos se encargaran de tomar el examen el al final fue convencido y le dejo el trabajo a sus compañeros , ahora pensaba si no hubiese faltado las cosas serian diferentes.

-Bueno hay dos razones por la que no lograste el jutsu una no le pusiste el suficiente chakra, lo saturaste del el y la otra te faltaron algunos sellos del jutsu, pero bueno ven a recoger tu bandana ninja correspondiente- Felicito kotetsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa, de que finalmente era un ninja, que lo habia logrado, que habia dado un paso mas cerca para ser hokage. Los tres Chunin no se sorprediron cuando los ojos azules del pequeño Uzumaki brillaron por las lagrimas contenidas de alegria pero si se sorpredieron cuando el pequeño le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-Gracias muchas gracias, se lo agra...

-Espera naruto_ Interrumpio el de la cicatriz

-Que pasa Iruka-sensei- Su exprencion paso de duda a terron-Q ue que acaso no meresco aprobar-

-Cierra los ojos-

-Que-

-Que cierres los ojos

Cuando el rubio cerro los ojos, sintio una tela alrededor de su cabeza y algo metalico sobre su cabeza.

-Felicidades naruto te graduaste de la academia ninja-

-Shif shif ¡GRACIAS SENSEIS, AHORA ESTOY A UN PASO MAS DE SER HOKAGE!- A cada palabra del rubio los Chunin no podian dejar de sonreir, ese niño tenia un gran futuro, su gran corazon era un sol , si tan solo los aldeanos y algunos shinobis supieran diferenciar al contenido del contenedor verian lo que es ese rubio hiperactivo. Izumo y Kotetsu reian entre dientes al ver tal muestra de hiperactividad y alegria , cuando voltearon a Iruka vieron que tenia una mirada seria.

-Chicos esto lo deve saber Lord Hokage de inmediato , es inaceptable.

-Lo se, el chico tiene talento, puedo verlo en sus hojos pero han entorpecido en sus estudio. Mph, no puedo creer que hay ninjas que le odian ¿acaso no saben diferenciar del contenido del contenedor?

-Si, en fin. Oigan si las cosas salen bien podemos visitar al muchacho, me dio pena que no sepa taijutsu pero tiene talento.

-Si seria interesante.

Otra casualidad seria que los tres Chunin sabian del Kyubi pero no odiaban a Naruto. Esa es una casualidad importante.

-¿Tendre un solo maestro, viejo?-Pregunto Naruto curioso al tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi que asintio levemente mirando a Naruto que portaba con orgullo su banda ninja en la frente. Habia pasado una semana desde que Naruto se habia vuelto Genin y cabe decir que muchas cosas habian sucedido aunque no estuviera presente el heredero aun sin saber del clan Uzumaki.

La investigacion contra los maestros corruptos, la noticia de infiltrados de Orochimaru en la aldea, El plan de estudios de la academia ninja y finalmente la revelacion sobre el examamen de Naruto. El consejo en si se volvio un hervidero al saber que el jinchuriki del nueve colas habia logrado graduarce antes de tiempo, los civiles se horrorisaron ante ellos pero los jefes de clanes mostraron su sorpresa por el hecho de que se consideraba de que un supuesto bueno para nada era en realidad alguien capaz, solo que no paso por el mal uso en la educacion del mencionado jinchuriki. Los consejeros le habian dicho que era mejor darle entrenamiento en vez de ponerlo con las misiones de rango D ya que estas eran para mejorar el trabajo en equipo y debido que no habia mas cupos en otros equipos Genin le serian un gasto de tiempo inecesario y era mejor que el mencionado deje atras su estupidis in extremis atras y se comporte como un ninja hecho y derecho. Ademas con el entrenamiento de un Jounin a tiempo completo haria que fuera mas fuerte y traiga fama a la aldea.

-Si Naruto. Los equipos ya estan llenos y la gran mayoria de los equipos Gennin anteriores aun no poseen vacantes asi que no se podra, no por ahora. Pero he hablado con el consejo ninja y el hecho que te graduaste temprano se te dara un maestro de tiempo completo hasta que te consiga un equipo disponible , en vez de hacer misiones entrenaras sin descansar , velo de este modo te haras mas fuerte para poder hacerte hokage.

-Enserio es grandioso , ¡De Veras!

\- Asi es, es mas , para mostrar que hablo enserio, te dare algunas ayudas cuando tenga tiempo libre ¿Ok Naruto? ¡bien! Mnn entonces es tiempo para que conoscas a tu maestro. Hayate pasa- Dijo Sarutobi permitiendo la entrada de un hombre mayor de veinte años, con el traje Jounin estandar, de cabello castaño , piel palida y una expresion similar a cuando estas emfermo. Hayate tosio varias veces sacando un gotita Anime al que seria su alumno. Hayate sabia que era un honor de parte del hokage en haberle seleccionado para entrenar a Naruto porque habia otros mas calificados para entrenarlo como Kakashi o Anko, por ello debia de demostrarle al contenedor del bijuu que el era capacitado. El continuado tomo su katana aun enfundada y la poso enfrente a Naruto.

-Naruto , mi nombre es Hayate Gekko , te juro en nombre de mi espada que te entrenare sin descansar. Hare que me ames , abrazes y llores por el camino de la espada y que la uses para lo que un hokage debe hacer ¡Proteger a la aldea! ¡Naruto! ¡¿dime eres capaz de proteger a todos los aldeanos, ninjas y quien seas con todas tus fuerzas como un hokage debe hacer ¡Porque si es asi te enseñare todo lo que se!- Menciono con fuerza Hayate aunque tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no tozer. Sabia bien que sus palabras eran mas que para motivar a su alumno , era para motivar a un ninja que tenia el sueño casi imposible de volverse hokage cuando tenia a casi toda la poblacion en su contra pero todos, absolutamente todos en Konoha ha escuchado alguna vez de las palabras ruidosas del niño y al ver como la mirada de Naruto se encendia sin cesar fue respuesta suficiente para Hayate. Porque si iba a tomar un estudiante, el iba a entrenar al que sera el mas grande. Hayate tosio un poco mientras sonreia al ver a Naruto hablar con entusiasmo e hiperactividad, ya sabia que diria su novia Yugao, el se acabara metiendo en un asunto muy grande. Pero que mas daba , debia tomar aquella oportunidad...

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **Plateus**

 **Originalmente hecho por Tonaeo07**


End file.
